Batalla Serenata
Batalla Serenata '''(lit, Spanish for Battle Serenade, バトルソング) is the daughter of Ardiente Serenata and the adoptive daughter of Calmante Serenata. Her biological father; Wasureta Hopu, being a Shinigami, this has lead to Batalla becoming a Visored. In concept of nature and abilities, Batalla is the foil of Adalina Mareado. Appearance Batalla features a body of a young girl, sheathing an inner-secret underneath. Black hair adorns her head with red-highlights, going over her face, with slight pig-tails on the sides, all wafting down to conceal most of her expressions. Black masquera worn around deep red eyes couples with black-lip gloss. Batalla featureing a gothic style of clothing and appearance. A sleevless black-t shirt with a black and white tie adorn her chest. Leather gaunlets going over her hands with rounding straps, fingerless for better maneuvering. A red gothic skirt with assorted chains, a chibi skull, and several crosses dangle from. Two straps dangle from each side of the skirt, swaying as she walks, brushing against the back of her legs and calves. Simple black boots with rounding belt-straps hold her boots onto her feet. Personality Batalla is a tribute to the darker side of a person's traits. Controlling, arrogant, a sweet-talker, subtly manipulative and possessive. Being controlling, Batalla has the desire to control her enviroment and those around her. Arrogant, Batalla see's herself in brighter/higher light then those who are among her, friend or otherwise. There however seems to be one and half example. The one person she respects and fears somewhat is her mother, Ardiente, who has given her kindness and such when she deserved punishment. The other person being her adoptive mother, Calmante. Albeit this is more limited, and she only shows her respect for her mother's sake, Calmante is simply a replacement to an empty place in her life. Thoughts of a father have obscured her mind, and she wishes to one-day find him, and realize whatever reason he had for leaving her and her mother. A sweet-talker, Batalla can squeeze herself out of tight situations with a gentle kindness, using her choice of several tones to help evade punishment or tough-situations. Subtly manipulative, Batalla does not inwardly know this, but most of her actions lead to selfishness, and as a means to control people. (EX: Getting someone to rely utterly on her). She is also extremely possessive, hating to share, possessions, friends or otherwise. She has inherited this from her mother. Batalla is not without a heart though, and she is kind/gentle to those she cares for. Or believes to care for. In combat, Batalla is decisive and instinctive, her moves with a concious, she delivers crippling/debilitating attacks that would subjugate her foes to appearing weak emotionally/mentally/physically infront of her. Making them bow before her, and beg for forgiveness/release of death. Background Not much resides of Batalla's past. It began simply with a night of lust and drunken-thought. A one-night stand from her mother with a shinigami man. This event would lead her to being born a year after. Being born... a Visored. Her mother took care of her, and chose to keep this child. Batalla was raised as anyone would, but Ardiente raised her to have the intentions that she could defend herself. At the age of 8 in her life, Batalla made contact with her future Zanpakuto spirit, and they soon bonded. Life continued on, and in the harshness of the Hueco Mundo dunes, she eventually obtained her Shikai, ages ahead in power, relative to Adalina. When they moved to the Human World when she was 12, Ardiente took Calmante as her wife, and Batalla found herself stuck with this adoptive-figure. Synopsis Post Hell Saga Divine Fun of Two Friends Newborn Disaster Abilities *Moderate Swordsmanship: Using her swordsmanship skill, Batalla uses her sword and young body to perform lithe positions and abrasive attacks. Utilizing her Kido in coexistance with this combat, Batalla has been shown adding several lower level Kido spells to amplify the offensive capabilities of this. Or using a defensive Kido to pin the opponent for a short-duration while she may go in for the kill. *Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mediocre in melee combat without a sword, Batalla resorts to using her fists and feet doing the talking when situations are dire. Using slow powerful strength enhanced punches, she can break down a foe quickly with the right approach, of if they are taken by surprised. *Moderate Spiritual Power: Having a slight spiritual signature, Batalla is actually quite profeciant in her pressure and energy reserves for someone her age. Appearing vibrant, the colors come in the form of purple and gold when in it's natural state. When affected by her inner-hollow, it changes to a deep black with red outlines. *Shunpo User: Having some skill in Shunpo, Batalla hsa learned to vanish from place to place, making her trips to larger distances shorter with a kick of her flash step. Using it for short distances or aid in all her offensive motions is negative, as she can't control how fast she moves/stops within as short distances (1-30yards). **'''Kogeru: Due to her mother being both an Arrancar and Hell-Hunter, Batalla inherited the gene in which possessed this ability. She may choose to burst into flames/ashes and teleport to a location of her choice, making trips easier. *[[w:c:bleach:Kidō|'Kidō Skill']]: Due to her Shinigami father, Batalla inheritied the traits of a Shinigami, and has such been capable of incanting Kido's. Her skill minor in this field, she has trained in it, and has gone up to the lower 20's within the ranks of the spells. *'Enhanced Strength': Enhanced strength given, Batalla has been capable of using her enhanced strength for whatever requirements. She has been shown to be strong enough to rip a car door off of it's hinges, and then throw said car in a fit of rage. This can be extended to her strength is capable of breaking a bone if gripped, or effectively ripping a limb off of a foe. *'Pressure Augumentation': With Batalla's concentration, she can augument the energy given off by her body, and form it on her weapon or arms/legs/etc... When she chooses to do this, Batalla can augument the energy to form a row of saws/serrated teeth upon one of the listed. This serrated energy solidifes, giving her a temporary armor (acting as Hollow bone), and using the enhanced material to slice through Kido/Cero/Etc... Zanpakuto Note: Batalla's Bankai and Hollow Mask; despite being listed; are not accessable until she has grown to a higher age, they are only listed for the author's convinence at this point. When the Bankai and/or Hollow Mask are available for her to use an RP, it will be stated as such. Infierno Infantil '(lit, Spanish for Hell Child) is the illusion-type Zanpakuto of Batalla Serenata. Her sword being a basic enhanced tanto with black forged steel, alongside an emblazoned grip. Having no hand-guard for additional protection, Batalla will use on occasion her sheath as an alternate form of offense. *'Shikai: When Batalla wants to activate her Shikai, she must state the command: Nacimiento Matanza ''(lit, Spanish for Birth Carnage). This transforms her black enhanced tanto into a large claymore with no hilt-guard, similiar to her previous sword's state. *'Shikai Special Ability': When Batalla releases her weapon, it will allow her to form her ''Pressure Augumentation ''into her basic attacks, and through more unconvential means. Alongside, it gives a basic boost of spiritual power, and enhances her speed. **'Triburon Cebo (lit, Spanish for Shark Bait) is an illusion technique used by Batalla. When forming the energy into the air, she will give off the illusion that the area is being flooded with water. When the water submerges the victim, they will be in a sea of water and debris. Attempts to find safety in the newly formed drowned area will fail, as the illusion is intended to be focused on an endless landscape. Sharks begin to circle towards it's enemies, slowly, they make their presence known. Giving the foe a jolt of despair. And as the sharks come forward, schools of them will devour any other 'person' the victim's mind conjures (usually of friends/family/loved ones). The sharks will turn the water blood red, and soon... they all take piece by piece out of the foe's body. Eating away at them/her/him until nothing is left. Leaving a defeated and horrified foe. **'''Carne Fusor: (lit, Spanish for Flesh Melting) is an illusion technique utilized by Batalla. By giving the sensation of eyesight and touch, she magnifies the way the air feels against the skin's nerves. Making even the most slight amount of air, feel as if the body is on fire, but this is simply a trick of the nerves to help aid the effect. Then, by distorting the vision of the foe, Batalla can make the enemy begin to imagine their flesh is melting off of their very bones, giving a horror that is strong and intense. Simply closing the eyes will not block off the feeling of touch, and this has been dubbed Batalla's strongest Shikai technique as it is the hardest to remove. The illusion lasts for a set duration, and by then, Batalla may choose to combat the foe, or the foe may already be unconcious from the horror. **'Múltiples Opciones:' (lit, Spanish for Multiple Choices) Being one of the more morally cruel and more mentally damaging, Batalla has been influenced by Junto to make this one of her stronger illusions, as it requires the cooperation of the opponent (which is forced), making the illusion all too real. The illusion begins my tearing the landscape apart, and infusing all the eye can see with a mythic darkness, fog all around, only echoes as the opponent's companion. Then, suddenly, several gashes will appear infront/around the enemy, and open into portals. Within each portal is a vision of the opponent's loved ones... the most loved. Each is going through one torturous event, that will eventually lead to their death. The portals will eventually close, forcing the enemy to save the lives of the one person, but the other portals are shut, and there is no way to save the others. The enemy had made the choice to kill the others indirectly, in return for the life of one. Being purely an illusion, none of the friends or family are trully slain, but this can be built on for manipulative manners later. It focues on sound, touch, and sight. A keen person could realize that the smell is either lacking, or off, and also that there is no taste in the air, or of anything in the illusions. *'Bankai': Batalla's Bankai is not yet obtained. But the command to unleash it is: Bienvenido al Purgatorio (lit, Spanish for Welcome to Purgatory, へようこそ煉獄) *'Bankai Special Ability': Batalla's Bankai has not been obtained, so her special ability has not been revealed. It has so far been revealed; that Batalla can not enter her Bankai state without the aid of Junto. *'Matanza de Onda': (lit, Spanish for Carnage Wave, 虐殺波) By conjuring corrupted fields of spiritual pressure, Batalla will transfer the the energy into blood, and pull it to her sword, giving it a red liquid covering. Batalla may then launch this attack off her sword in a deadly fashion, impacting a foe can result in heavy damage, as it's speed and brute force is high. This attack is similiar to the by-gone Tia Harribel's attack in her Resurreccion. *'Cementerio Agarre': (lit, Spanish for Graveyard Grasp, 墓地をつかみ) Whenever Batalla feels like it, she may stab her sword into the ground. When she does this, an impulse of chaotic spiritual pressure is exerted. A large radius is affected, and the side-effect is that grasping-arms will tear out of the ground to grab the foe and hold them in place, these hands being made of bone-to-flesh. Horrorific also, Batalla will not hold it back, and the grasp of the 'dead' is considerablly strong. *'Únete a Mí': (lit, Spanish for Join Me, 私に参加する) By creating strings from her soul connected to her own body, Batalla attaches these nearly invisible strings to her foe's soul as well. When attached, the soul's bodies are connected. All pain or healing is divided in between the two. And if one dies, so does the other. The other darker effect is that memories are conjoined, and can be seen at will. The strings can also be constricted to pull the foe to her, or hold them in place. Once the foe's body and her's make contact through the strings, Batalla can choose what to do with them at close range. A stronger soul can resist the latter attack. *'Devorando Calor': (lit, Spanish for Devouring Heat, 夢中に熱) Conjuring flames on her hands or sword, Batalla can shoot out jets of flame as a non-stop flow. Using it as a flame-thrower, she can melt down defenses or the hope of her enemies. The longer the flames strike a single target, the stronger the heat and power becomes, as it feeds off of resistance. *'Pesadilla Carnaval': (lit, Spanish for Nightmare Carnival, 悪夢のカーニバル) Batalla conjures a large amount of spiritual pressure around her, and manifests it into the components of dozens of human bodies. Having no soul or mind of their own, these bodies simply function as living-corpses, one thing in mind; to serve Batalla. The 'zombies' are fast enough to keep chase, but possess no Shunpo/Sonido of their own. Strong enough in hordes, a single one is not a threat on it's own. Horrorific, with no soul or life in the body, it can only be taken out if enough body-damage is dealt, or a lapse of the brain is commenced. Working similiar to 'mob fashion', the 'zombies' work well in numbers, and thrive to overwhelm and devour their enemy. *'Armadura de Hueso': (lit, Spanish for Bone Armor, ボーンアーマー) Batalla can use similiar aspects from her previous attacks, and use it for defensive uses. By distorting the energy, she can augument the energy into bone and marrow, then changing the bone's layers into steel properties, forming an elaborate defense. The bones also form a replica of her movements, and uses it's copy of her sword. Actions preformed by her are also used by the armor, and this aids in hybrid defense/offense. Albeit, the bones are not full-proof, and can easily be targeted through to hurt her. Damage to the bones will not affect her, and can be regenerated, but this costs additional pressure. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Due to her being a Visored, Batalla may acess her Hollow Mask whenever the situation calls for it. When this is done, she and her Inner Hollow: Junto,'' ''will unite their minds, unlike others do. Due to their natures, Batalla has been chosen by Junto ''to be a fitting host, and both of them work together rather then vying for control of eachother or vise-versa. This results in plural speech-patterns (EX: We are going to defeat you, and you can't stop us). The appearance of the mask is a plain bone white, with green protrusions coming out of the upper left corner of the skull. Two more green protrusions over the right side of the nose. Empty eye-sockets allow vision of the eyes, veins and scars going across each eye. Demonic teeth with large incisors form over the lips. Finally, two last green protrusions form out of the lower right chin. *'Regeneration': While merged with her ''Inner Hollow, Batalla gains a boost in self-healing regenerative properties. These allow her to heal wounds that could damage or kill her over time. Albeit, she can't heal major damage to the bones, she has the innate trait to replace an organ that is damaged. The damaged organ will not heal itself, but instead choose to grow an entirely new one. *'Cero': Powerful Cero, can be created while the two are connected, forming a dark red and black pressure, she fires it usually from her mouth, or has the unique trait to produce a sling-shot/catapult effect with her Cero. ''When the two create one on their back, or hand/legs, she can keep it condensed in it's ball form untail launching, creating a curved beam/bolt of explosive properties. *'Bala': Forming dark black ''Bala ''on her hands or legs, Batalla can form ''Individual Bala ''on each of her fingers, creating a total of 10 ''Bala ''to use in needle/thrusting fashion. *'Spiritual Power Increase': While Batalla is merged with Junto, both of them augument their pressures/energy together, to double the reserves of power she once had before. A high amount, this also enhances her Pressure Manipulation technique. *'Immense Strength': As a hollowfied creature, Batalla-Junto gain an insane amount of strength. Enough spiritually enhanced muscle to pick up a cable-car/train and fling it across large distances/high speeds. Monsterous beast's bolster, Batalla-Junto has enough brutality to flick her wrist and break through solid steel defenses. This can also be manifested in essence to break/tear Hollow Masks or snap Zanpakuto's into shards if a tight grip/strong enough blow is produced. Relationships Ardiente Serenata Calmante Serenata Quotes ''"So tell me, have you awoke from a dream you've never wanted to end? If you so desire, I could make that dream last forever..." "Your life was intended to be crushed in the end, and if you can not accept this fact, then you are weak." "Love? Hate? Don't confuse that if you feel one towards someone that you can't feel the other. If you love someone, you will always dislike something about them. If you love them, you just lie to them, and overlook it. If you hate someone, you show bitterness towards their traits, and your mind exxagerates just how bad they are. But inwardly, sometimes the person you hate most is actually the person you love the most. As you attempt to dislocate yourself from them... so you won't get hurt if they do. For seeing someone's hidden love hurt...? That is true pain, and even worst when you can't, or won't stop it." Trivia *Batalla's theme is: Monster, by Skillet. *Batalla's battle themes are: Emergance of the Haunted and Whispers of the Apocalypse. Category:Female Category:Character